Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by Nightwing3787
Summary: A great evil is coming and the scoobies need some help fight it.. Guest stars including a charming three and and a dark angel. If you know what i mean.


Ok so of course I am not old enough or rich enough to own Buffy or any of the people in my story. So if you are reading this don't tell me that I am wrong with the plot because it's not mine to begin with. Oh and please review…..

It all started as a normal day in Sunnydale, California. Buffy Summers woke up around 8:30 in the morning to find the bed across from hers empty. The bed used to belong to Willow, Buffy's best friend. Now Willow slept in Tara's room. Tara is Willow's girlfriend. Xander won't wake up for a couple more hours and Spike was sleeping in his crypt. 

Buffy got dressed and went to the Magic Shop, where Giles had been since before Buffy was awake. "Ah Buffy I'm glad you are here." he said from behind the counter with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Morning Giles," Buffy said with a tired look on her face.

"Did you patrol last night"

"Well, I definitely wasn't out on a date with any vamps."

At first Giles could only stare back at her, "How did it go."

"After being kicked in the face, thrown into a puddle of mud…oh and that's not the worst of it. I mean mud on my shirt and pants…. You know how hard that is to get out of clothes. Oh and the stupid vamp ripped my shirt. Which might I add was a new fifteen dollar shirt." Buffy stopped for a quick pause, "Needless to say I kicked their as……." stopping again when she realized that Giles was looking at her awkwardly, she quickly changed what she was going to say "I mean I dusted then 1.…2.…3."

"I've been doing a little research on that symbol you described to me last night."

"And?"

"Well the symbol stands for the Bacchae of ancient Rome. Legend has that Bacchus the leader of the Bacchae was killed by a very strong woman who called herself, Xena the Warrior Princess." Giles finished just as Willow and Tara walked into the shop.

Hey Will. Hey Tara." Buffy met them at the top of the steps, near a table with half off crystal balls on it.

"What's going on in the Buffyverse." Willow asked.

"Oh! Giles was just telling me about the symbol that I saw the other night," Buffy said as if there would be nothing to worry about.

"Willow, do you think you could do some research on the computer?" asked Giles from the back of the store.

"Sure, but what on." Willow asked.

"On the Bacchae. I think there is more to the story than what my books are telling us.'

"Okay." Willow answered back. She gave Tara a kiss and walked down the steps and into the back room with Giles. Tara follow behind Willow.

"Hey Tara? Tell Giles that I had to go do a couple things." Buffy called back as she turned the knob of the door.

"O…..okay." Tara said back.

Buffy walked out the door almost running into Anya and Xander.

"Whoa there Nellie!' Xander exclaimed "What's the rush…is there a big demon-y presence in good ol' mouth of Hell?"

"Oh hey Xand." Buffy said looking up. "And Anya. Sorry about that. It's just…. Well I have to go pick Dawn up. She slept over a friends house last night. Then I am going to stop by my mom's to see how she is doing."

"Company?" Xander asked with a puppy dog look that he does so well.

Anya looked at Xander with her head tilted then asked. "You don't want to sit around and wait for me to get done collecting money from customers."

"It's not that Anya" Xander said trying to think of a quick half-ass answer to give Anya. "it's just that I would have more fun milking a cow than sitting around all day.

"But I thought that we could have sex in the back when Giles wasn't paying attention and we had no customers." Anya said as if she didn't care who heard. 

"You coming w……" Buffy was interrupted by Anya

"Milking a cow? Why would you want to milk a cow? Anya said with a confused look on her face.

"Anya it's just….. Never mind" Xander said with a sigh.

"Ok then so you coming with?" Buffy finally finished.

Xander kissed Anya, "let's go" they left as Anya looked on and then went into the Magic Box, for she was already late and if Giles was ever going to leave the shop to her she thought that she should at least on time.

Well that's end of this chapter. I know it's not all that long but there will be more soon. To me it was technically only the intro to my story but it's chapter one now. Please review it and tell me what you thought.


End file.
